WIELKIE BOOM!
Piąta Totalna Porażka - odcinek 3. ---- W czaszce Tyler po upojnej nocy dziękuje Beth. Tyler: To ja chyba już wyjdę. I wychodzi. W samolocie Kabina pierwszej klasy (czachy) Ari: 'Co się wczoraj stało? Hehe... Nic nie kojarzę? ''Zauważyła coś ciekawego i się rzuciła . '' '''Ari: '''Uuu... '''Lion: '''Tak, wygraliśmy i teraz możemy spać w pierwszej klasie... (natchnęło go coś) Ej, Ari... słyszałem, że niektórzy się z ciebie naśmiewają. ''Podszedł do niej bliżej. 'Lion: '(zaczął mówić ciszej) Co powiesz na to, żeby zorganizować hmm... sojusz? Wywalilibyśmy tych, którzy się z ciebie naśmiewają... Więc? '''Ari: '''Kto kto się naśmiewa! Ari zaraz weźmie swoje magiczne ostrze w kształcie gwiazdki i zrobię tak, że będą mieli krótkie nogi, krótką szyję i duży cyc. Hehe ! ''Skoczyła mu na plecy . '' '''Ari: '''Ale to nie ty prawda? '''Lion: '''Ależ skąd! Ja nigdy się z nikogo nie śmieję. Konkrety ci podam w odpowiednim czasie. Więc co powiesz? '''Ari: Hmm... Oczywiście! Żaden zawodnik, z którym zawarłam pakt nie przeżył! Lion: '''Co? Eee, to znaczy... świetnie! Zeskoczyła z niego . '''Ari : A teraz przepraszam ale dawniej w Boże Narodzenie zawsze śpiewałam miłosne serenady, waląc się tępymi narzędziami po głowie i boli mnie mózg i muszę odpocząć . Rzuciła się na łóżko i okrywała gruba warstwą kołder . '' '''Ari :' A jeśli się zbliżysz to wypalę ci twarz moim magicznym pyłkiem ! Lion usiadł obok Heather. Heather: Sojuszu ci się zachciało? I tak jest nas niewiele. Lion: 'Co oznacza dobrą sytuację, jeśli będę miał głosy. Oglądałem poprzednie sezony i myślę, że chciałabyś umocnić swoją pozycję, Heather... '''Heather: '''No, może i bym chciała, ale jakoś nie widzę tutaj zbyt groźnych przeciwników... '''Lion: '''Oj, może ty nie widzisz, ale warto się zabezpieczyć, kto wie, czy ktoś czasem nie wywinie się spod kontroli. Przyznaj, chyba wolisz mieć sojusz niż mieć jeden głos, który jest twój, hmm? '''Heather: '''A żebyś się tylko czasem nie zdziwił... To znaczy... Dobra, mogę wstąpić do tego sojuszu. ''Z czachy wraca Tyler '''Tyler: Hej, co tam? Nagle nie wiadomo skąd przybiega Kyle Kyle: Ale było super! Nie wiem, gdzie byliście przez cały czas, ale gdzieś znalazłem taką malutką mysz i postanowiłem się z nią zaprzyjaźnić! A gdzie ona jest? Heather: 'A gdzie mogliśmy niby być jak nie tutaj? Oczywiście pomiając Tylera. Właśnie, jak tam twoja dzika noc z Beth? Może następnym razem pójdę z nudów potowarzyszyć innym w gwałceniu kogoś, na przykład ciebie. '''Lion: '''Emm, dobra, to troszkę dziwna konwersacja... Kabina ekonomiczna (ZB) ''Samotna w kabinie ekonomicznej Bteh przechadzała się z jednej strony na drugą. '''Bteh(pokój zwierzeń): Co to ma k*rwa być za za*rane miejsce?! To wszystko k*rwa wina jednego h*ja którego wyrzucę stad! Wyrzucę stad go prędzej czy później, jasne?! Rzucila sie w zachowaną przez siebie brudną starte skarpet Vegety. Tymczasem Klein wrócił z czaszki po gorącej nocy z Tylerem. Usiadł i zaczął marudzić. Klein: Nuuuudzi mi się! Chcę ogórki! Cassidy' podeszła do niego.'' '''Cassidy: A co powiesz na gwałcenie kotów? :D Klein: Weee. <3 Z miłą chęcią. <3 Cassidy: A masz ogórki? Klein: Właśnie nie mam. Ostatnie 100 utknęło w Tylerze. ;( I żaden nie wyszedł. Cassidy: O.o Ale on pojemny...Szkoda że nie masz. :( Mam ogórkowe didlo z ZuO Beth Marketu, ale to chyba nie to samo. ;( Klein: A ja mam gumowego Chrisa... zabawkę erotyczną. Też z Zuo Beth Marketu, ale już koty mi ją zgwałciły. ;( Cassidy: >:( Musimy im się zrewanżować! Klein: To ja biorę Beth! <3 Wyciągnął z torby zakneblowaną Beth, którą upiął na smyczy. Klein: Tylko uwaga... sika. Cassidy: Ch*j z tym...chodźmy już! <3 Klein: Tak! Cała trójka wyszła z Klasy Ekonomicznej do Magazynu, by zacząć gwałcić koty. W kabinie Chrisa Ahh, to była wspaniała noc w wykonaniu Chris'a i JoJo. W powietrzu wyczuwalny był zapach drogich lecz dosyć wyzywających perfum. Zapach perfum mieszał się z czymś ciężkim, co na pewno miało coś wspólnego z bokserkami Chris'a w Kunegundziowe serduszka. <3 Na oparciu łóżka widniał stanik JoJo, choć nie jest to pewne, bo JoJo takowych rzeczy nie nosi, a tym bardziej nie posiada w swojej zacnej garderobie. W radiu słyszalna była piosenka JoJo "Disaster". Ostatnio stała się dużym przebojem (Przynajmniej dla autorki tego nudnego opisu. <3) na całym świecie. Ciekawe dlaczego? :D Zresztą nie ważne. Główni bohaterowie leżeli na łóżku zdecydowanie do siebie przytuleni. Na kołderce widniała krew z elementami spermy o odrzucającym zapachu. JoJo co jakiś czas gryzła Chris'a w ucho. JoJo: Mrrrr. :* W radiu zaczęła lecieć kolejna piosenka - "Euphoria" Chris: 'To była wspaniała noc, JoJo. Kocham Cię. <3 ''JoJo rzuciła skarpetą w radio, które spadło na ziemię i przestało działać. (Lol, ta skarpeta musiała być ciężka xD) '''JoJo: Uppss.. Przepraszam. Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś lub coś mi przeszkadza. ^^ Pocałowała go w usta i zaczęła głaskać jego umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. JoJo: Kocurku. <3 Chris nie powstrzymywał jej. Zadanie Od powyższych wydarzeń minęły już dwie godziny. Wybiła 10:00. Zawodnicy ustawili się drużynami. Chris stanął przed nimi. '' '''Chris: '''Witajcie moi drodzy! Czas na kolejne wyzwanie! Jesteście gotowi? A więc tak: mam dzisiaj bardzo dobry humor, więc mam ochotę na kabaret. Musicie mnie rozśmieszyć do łez! Macie odegrać scenkę. Macie 20 min na przygotowanie sie //17:20-17:40// i jeden z zawodników ma mi ją napisać w odcinku. //Za pisanie przygotowania w odcinku dodatkowe punkty//. START! Przygotowania Drużyny Zajebistej Beth ''Klein ubrał długą, złocistą perukę. Klein: Wee. <3 Skecz o trans w kościele. <333333333 Bteh odepchnęła Klein'a. Bteh: Nie! Skecz o mojej zajebisto**i, jasne?! Cassidy: Skecz w kościele mówiący o zajebistoś*i Bteh? Może być, ale ja wolałabym w ZuO Beth Markecie... ;( JoJo: Skecz o... Zajebistym Chris'ie. <3 Łłiii! ^^ Chris: '''(megafon) Wydłużam zadanie o 40 min! //Do 18:15// '''Bteh: No i bardzo dobrze k*rwa! Wzięła nerwowo długopis i zaczela go bazgrolić na jakiejś kartce. Klein: O tak Bteh! <3 Dodajmy tam jeszcze nieco szeksisności. <3 Klein zaczął pisać po kartce Bteh różowym flamastrem. Bteh tak naprawdę pociła się, żeby poprawnie napisać swoje imię. Bteh: Jak sie k*rwa pisze to moje k*rwa zajebi*te imie ku*rwy? JoJo: JoJo pomoże. <3 Narysowała kucyka. JoJo: Jaki słiiiit! <3 Klein zaczął ustawiać ławki na scenie. Klein: Tak! Już widzę tą scenę. Jako gej jestem bardziej wrażliwy na świat i umiem rozróżnić więcej kolorów! <3 Klein po ustawieniu ławek zaczął bawić się silikonami. Bteh również po nie udanej próbie napisania swojego imienia zaczęła się przygotowywać. Bteh: Skarpety! Gdzie sa k*rwa skarpety?! JoJo: JoJo je zjadła. <3 Zaczęła zakładać strój zakonnicy. ^^ Następnie Klein ubrał rushową oczojebną krótką sukienkę, założył swoje silikony, ubrał szpilki i założył blond perukę. Klein: Od teraz... mówcie na mnie... pani Pablito. Bteh założyła jeszcze beret z gwoździami. Bteh: Mrrr! Jestem taka zajebi**ie szekszi! Po czym podeszła do JoJo i kopnęła ją w krocze. xD Bteh: A to k*rwa za zjedzenie moich skarpet! Przygotowania Drużyny Walniętych Czach Lion rozglądał się za drużyną. Lion: '''Gdzie są wszyscy? Ej, Tyler! Kyle! Heather?! Ari! O, Ari, jesteś tutaj. Masz jakiś pomysł? ''Zaczęła bez powodu rzucać się i pisała ''. '''Ari : '''Taaak ! Wiem co zrobimy ! Weżmiemy żelazko i ja będę policjantem a wy więzniami i zrozbie wam przesłuchanie ! tylko poczekamy aż się nagrzeje ! '''Tyler: Nie wiem czy to jest dobry pomysł ... Wiem tylko, że im bardziej będzie o Chrisie tym lepiej ... Chris: '''(megafon) Wydłużam zadanie o 40 min! //Do 18:15// '''Ari : '''Tyler to jest genialny pomysł ! T ypowiesz Przypalałaś go żelazem? On powie Noo. A ty a on co? A ja na to dymił . Hahaha ! ''Rozdzierała kartki i zapisywała coraz więcej dziwnych pomysłów . '' '''Tyler: Lepsze to w sumie niż nic, ale chciałbym poznać zdanie Liona. Ari : '''A on co ma do tego ? Chcę po prostu jakieś pieczone mieso jeść bo zapasy mi się kończą a on jest mi na rękę . Czy ty wiesz jak długo kisi się coś pod łóżkiem ! ''Zaczęła szarpać Tylera. '' '''Tyler: Yyy nie? A czy to ważne? ---- Chris: '''Koniec! Na początek zapraszam drużynę Walniętych Czach! '''Tyler : Witam . Zastanawiacie się państwo , co kabaret, Kabaret jest Arnold Schwarzenegger w Komando – tu trzeba wejść i rozwalić wszystkich . Zapraszam na skecz „Księża i ich problemy” Ari spotyka księdza Liona który się trochę śpieszy . '' '''Ari : '''Co pan się tak śpieszy ? Sukienka niewygodna ? '''Lion : 'Śpieszę się na imprezę do mojej czadowej willi , będę szybko moim nowym Ferrari . Ari : '''Ale księża nie mają willi z basenem , fajnych imprez , drogich samochodów . Chyba ,że z tacy ksiąd podradał ! '''Lion : Błądzisz dziewczyno błądzisz . Ari : Skąd ksiądz ma takie rzeczy . Lion : '''Dziewczynko , weź mnie już nie wkurzaj … Aj , ale mnie łeb nap… napadowe bóle głowy mam. Ja już tyle przeżyłem , w średniowieczu … tysiące ludzi , blaszane zbroje , żeliwne tarcze .. i tylko we mnie piorun pieprznął . Podczas uczty w ręce trzymałem widelec .. Plastikowy . '''Ari ; Skąd ksiądz w średniowieczu ? Lion : '''Wiesz dziewczynko ja się urodziłem dawno temu i tylko wiara w Boga pozwala mik żyć .. '''Ari : To dlaczego ta wiara nie poprawiła księdzu wyglądu tej kwadratowej twarzy ? Ksiądz się zadziwił jej grubiaństwem . '' '''Lion : '''Myślisz , że się z dziewczynami nie bujam ? Ja przychodzę , u nas do dziewczyn i mówię Cześć „Schudłaś ?” Ehehe .. A ona mówi bujaj się i tak się bujamy . A'ri : Ale księżom nie można mieć dziewczyny . Zrobił się czerwony . '''Lion : '''Eee , wracając do tematu twarzy to się nei zgodzę się z tobą jestem przystojny , w zeszłym tygodniu chcieli mi zrobić sesję . '''Ari : '''Chyba sekcję . '''Lion : '''Wiesz co dziewczyno będziesz się smażyła w piekle . '''Ari : '''Lubię zapach mielonki ze spaloną skórką . '''Lion : Spieprzaj dziewczyno stąd . Spieprzaj . Już , Już KURWA WYPIERDALAJ > Aro : 'Oj dobra już sobie idę , niech będzie pochwalony proszę księdza . Wasza emisjo . '''Tyler : '''Tak proszę państwa . Wiem ,że wszyscy zrozumieli identycznie tak jak ja , ale na wiszelki wypadek przedstawię to państwu jeszcze raz , Kabaret to forma sztuki widowiskowej mająca zazwyczaj charakter statystyczny . Widowiska kabaretowe są tworzone przez kilkuosobowe grupy artystów . Zazwyczaj są to grupy stałą. '''Chris: '''Dooooobrze, prosimy Drużynę Zajebistej Beth! ''Do kościoła wchodzi trans moherowy beret o imieniu Klein. '''Klein: O jejciu. <3 Spóźniłem...am się dwie minuty na gorzkie żale. Co ja teraz biedulcio...a pocznę... Do kościoła wszedł drugi moherowy beret Bteh. Jej moherowy beret był nabity gwoździami, a sama Bteh wypluła gumę do zbiorniczka z wodą święconą. Bteh: Co to ma kur*a być?! Zaczęli gorzkie żale bez zajebistej Bteh!??!?!??!?!? Bteh wyrwała jedna z ławek w kościele. Bteh: No i na co się tak gapicie k*rwy zasrane? Przecież się k*rwa modle, nie?! Rozsiadła się wygodnie umieszczając nogi na drugiej ławce. Klein: Czy ta grzesznica nie jest urocza? <3 JoJo w stroju zakonnicy oczywiście się modli. JoJo: Ja nie rozumiem ku*wa jak można tak grzeszyć... Wyciągnęła papierosa i zaczęła go palić. Spojrzała na Bteh. JoJo: Dziecko, ogarnij się, bo nerwicy dostanę... Zaczęła się krztusić. Klein wyciągnął swoje silikony. Klein: Alleluja! Silikony! <3 Silikony <3 Kocham je. <3 JoJo wstała i zdzieliła batem Kleina. JoJo: Chłopcze, oddawaj te silikony! Są moje! Zaczęła mu je zabierać. Klein jednak nie rezygnował. Klein: Są moje. Kupiłem w ZuoMarkecie. :< JoJo rozkwasiła mu nos i zaczęła całować silikonki. ^^ JoJo: Moje malusie.. Już was nikomu nie oddam. <3 Never! Modlitwa nadal trwała, a Bteh co raz bardziej się irytowała. Bteh: K*rwa ale te k*rwa gorzkie k*rwa żale są k*rwa poj*bane! Cassidy siedziała w konfesjonale i gotowała potrawkę z kota, kiedy zobaczyła to Bteh, JoJo i Klein. Cassidy: Muhahaha! Czas na kolację. <3 Bteh: Kur*a, że ona sobie tu robi k*rwa p*erdolone żarcie, a z nami się k*rwa nie podzieli! Nie no! Ter*z to się k*rwa wściekłam! Wyciągam ciężką k*rwa broń! Bteh wyciągnęła zdjęcie Beth po czym kościół rozleciał się jak domek z kart. JoJo chwiejnym krokiem usiadła na ławce. JoJo: 'I pamiętaj, pacanie… Bo w życiu… Najważniejsze są kucyki. ^^ Zemdlała. Koniec. :D '''Chris: '''Hahaah! Dobre! Czas na wyniki! Otóż Czachy nie rośmieszyły wogóle! Chała totalna! I jeszcze zgapione teksty od innych kabaretów! 1/10 + 4/10 za linijki. Łącznie 5/20. Za to członkowie, Drużyny Beth odwalili kawał dobrej roboty. Płaczę ze śmiechu! 10/10 + 5/10 za linijki. Razem 15/20! ZAJEBISTA BETHOWSCY WYGRYWAJĄ! Zapraszam Czachy na Ceremonię! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''No cóż, dzisiaj odnieśliście totalną porażkę. Ale do rzeczy. Dzisiaj ujawniam wasze głosy! ''Puszcza filmik z Pokoju Zwierzeń ''Ari: W'ięc oddaje swój głos na Kyle'a - Powód nieaktywny podczas zadania. Tyler: '''Kyle. W ogóle go nie ma... '' 'Heather: '''Głos na Liona. Przy okazji, jeśli to on odpadnie, to chciałabym wtedy coś powiedzieć. ''Lion: 'Kyle. 'Chris: '''Tak więc żegnamy Kyle'a! Stań na czerwonym polu. ''Staje. Chris naciska czerwony przycisk na mównicy. Kyle ląduje w Studiu Podsumowań obok Jarosława, Katie i Vegety. '''Chris: '''Pa, pa! A was zapraszam na kolejny odcinek 5TP! Bonus Nie ma, bo zadecydowaliście, że chcecie odrazu odcinek 4. Kategoria:Odcinki Piątej Totalnej Porażki